A Tall Glass of You
by k4m11
Summary: A shameless OCxcanon. Cassie works as a waitress at a local diner in New Jersey. Nothing remarkable ever happens until she meets a certain asshole called Master Shake. (Shake is human in this story unless you want your mind to suffer.)


Chapter 1 : Broke and Hungry

It was a nice evening in New Jersey. Well, as nice at it can be at least. So much so that the little group of assholes that called themselves Aqua Teen Hunger Force decided to leave the house and go eat outside. Well, it was more of an obligation, really...

"So remind me why i have to be seen in public with you guys ? I have a rep to keep…" whined Shake, burying his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Frylock scoffed, flashing him one of his glares.

"What rep ? Besides, there's no more food at the house. If only SOMEONE had gone grocery shopping like i asked him we wouldn't be walking to that diner right now."

Shake groaned, looking around. "Well you should know that it's stupid to give me responsibilities…"

"Boy i sure am angry. I heard that diner is really nice. Kinda that old school feel y'know…" said Meatwad, hopping along behind the two. Shake looked at him briefly, shrugging.

"Who told you ? Your stupid dolls ?"

"Well, Boxy Brown do goes out a lot. You think i don't have no social life ?"

"I don't think so, i'm sure of it."

Frylock sighed, stopping in front of the small diner's door. "Will you two stop bickering at each other ? I don't want to be thrown out of that place too, so behave !"

Shake held up a gloved hand. "You know i'm always on my best behavior !"

The tall black man looked at him with eyes that clearly said "Don't give me your bullshit", but pushed the door anyway.

The little restaurant looked nice. Kinda like the ones you see in 70's movies like Grease. There weren't many poeple in there at the time, which relieved Frylock of a bit of stress already. The three sat at a table next to the window, Frylock and Meatwad on a side, and Shake on the other. He grabbed a menu.

"Welp, i'll take the grilled salmon with a side of garlic and butter sauce. Maybe some white wine too…"

"Shake we don't have the money for that ! We have enough for burgers...barely."

Shake huffed, but placed the menu back anyway.

A few footsteps echoed towards them, and Shake looked at the girl holding the little notepad, looking down at the three of them. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes wide.

"Good evening ! What will it be, guys ?"

"I'll take a tall glass of you. Rawr." Said Shake, putting his elbow on the table and his chin resting in his hand. Frylock gave him a slight kick under the table. "Ow ! What ?"

He turned to the girl, who was still waiting, pen in hand and an amused look on her face. "Sorry about my friend. He's stupid. We'll take three burgers please."

"And an apple juice for me !" Exclaimed Meatwad.

"Alright, coming right up !" The young woman stated while hurrying back to the bar.

Shake leaned towards the other two, visibly excited. '"Have you seen that ? She's totally into me i can feel it !"

Frylock chuckled, giving him a sceptic look. "She barely even looked at you…"

"Well… She couldn't bare my intense handsomeness is all ! Poor babe was overwhelmed."

Even Meatwad shrugged, playing with a fork. "Boi i don't think your romantic approach is good…"

"Well i don't give a crap about your opinion." Shake snapped at him.

Surprisingly, they all waited in silence, until SHE came back holding three plates and a glass of juice.

"Okay guys, sorry for the wait. Here are your burgs, aaaand an apple juice for the little guy !" She chimed, setting it all down.

Shake took the opportunity to look at her for a little longer. I his head, this was like one of those cheesy scenes in movies or animes : Slow-mo and sparkles. Her dark, brown, curly locks of hair were tied up in a ponytail, bouncing ever so slightly with each moves. She had pretty brown eyes, a soft look. Such a pretty face.

Of course, he couldn't help but peek in the neckline of her shirt as she leaned forward, but not long enough for her to notice.

"Thanks toots you're adorable." He winked at her. Frylock gave him another kick.

Her, however, just rolled her eyes, smiling. She didn't seem offended or angry, so this was a good sign…

"I'm here if you need anything else."

Then she was gone.

Shake stayed like that for a moment, looking at nothing, smiling slightly. Frylock snapped his fingers a few times in front of his face until he came back from his dazed state.

"Eat before it gets cold, Shake."

As he chewed on his burger, he told himself that he might be coming to that diner more often.


End file.
